Get Out (LWD)
Get Out is the third episode of Land of the Walking Dead. Synopsis With more walkers on the way, the group has to decide if they should leave the home or stay and defend it. Meanwhile, Linda has to choose what she should do when Elyse's sickness begins to get worse. Plot The group is standing in the middle of the living room together, except Marcus and Linda, who are downstairs. They hear the walkers banging on windows and the house. "There's so many of them..." Jo mumbles. Matt says there has to be a way out. "Matt, I think the only way out is death at this point in time." Clair says as she sees a walker pressing its face against the window. She grimaces. Linda goes to the top of the basement stairs and sees the walkers outside. She gasps, going back to Marcus and her daughter. "Marcus, we can't just stay down here! We should go help them upstairs." Marcus, who is staring at his daughter, says no. Linda says he is being ridiculous. "We're all going to die, Marcus. I'm not staying down here with her anymore because she isn't even going to make it at this point! I'm sorry, Marcus. But I can't do this anymore." Linda goes upstairs. The group remains in the middle of the living room when Linda asks what the plan is. Ricky asks what she means. "What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean, let's get the hell out of here." She scoffs. Jo goes to one of the windows, trying to ignore the walkers. She sees her dad's truck in the garage across the yard and gasps and looks to the others. "Daddy's truck!" She yells to Ricky. Ricky says there's no way all of them will make it there. Everyone is quiet and Jo looks back at them. "Maybe I can, though." Walking across the room, Ricky grabs his sister's shoulders. "Are you crazy, Jo? There's too many walkers out there, you've never handled one before." He pleads, not wanting her to go. Jo rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Ricky, neither have you. Look, we've been over this. I'm not a kid anymore. Eventually I have to start caring for myself. Ricky... I'll be okay." Ricky stares at his sister and hugs her, asking what she needs them to do. Jo grabs a screw driver from the table, as they used it to take apart chairs and bookshelves for boarding the house up. She tells them to make sure that as many walkers are away from the door as possible. Clair asks how they can do that and Jo sighs, saying they won't like the idea. Matt and Clair are upstairs on the roof. Clair is shaking and she looks at Matt. "If you drop me, I will come back as a walker and eat your stupid face off." She says through gritted teeth. Matt chuckles. "I won't drop you, but deal." He grabs her ankles and slowly lowers her slightly over the edge, her stomach barely over. Ricky is in the window, grabbing Matt and holding him steady. Clair screams as a few walkers reach to her. As walkers go over to inspect the situation, Linda, who is watching to make sure walkers leave, nods to Jo. "Good luck, sweetie." She says. Jo smiles, nodding to her before opening the door. A walker turns and snarls at her. Jo takes a deep breath and stabs it in the eye, pushing it back and ripping her weapon out, pushing it away. She closes the door and runs to her truck, walkers trying to get to her. She runs into the garage and sees a few walkers coming her way. She opens the door and gets in, closing it. Jo then looks at the walker closest to her, "Jenny DuVall?" and cracks the door open and kicks it, hitting the walker away. "That's for telling everyone in school I had lice, bitch." She mutters. She starts the truck and drives out, turning down the long driveway and turning onto the main road, speeding away. Linda claps and looks upstairs. "She made it!" Matt tells Ricky to help pull Clair back up. Ricky crawls out but Matt loses his grip, Clair sliding down. The men grab her quickly, holding her by her thighs as she screams. Her hair is snatched by a walker and she kicks Ricky, making him let go and she falls. Clair recovers quickly, kicking away the walkers. She runs away from them, going to the garage where she grabs a hatchet. "HELP ME!" She screams in fear and anger. Inside, Linda sees Clair fighting off walkers and goes to open the door. Marcus says she isn't safe up here and tells her to go be with Elyse. "Let me go, Marcus!" She yells. Marcus pushes her into the basement, slamming the door and telling her she'll be safe down there. Linda pushes the door, realizing it's locked. She goes down the stairs and looks for her daughter, seeing she isn't where she was before. Linda turns and sees her daughter stumbling to her. She sees her eyes and gasps, mumbling, "No... not my baby..." She backs away, bumping into the wall. Elyse snarls and tries biting her mother, but Linda grabs her by the arm and neck, pushing her away. She then remembers she has the boxcutter and shoves her daughter back, reaching into her pocket and pulling it out. Linda makes the knife come out completely and stabs her daughter in the chest with the blade. She pushes her against the wall, stabbing her in the head. She sobs, running to the door and banging on it, yelling to be let out. Outside, Clair hits a walker in the head, screaming for help. Matt and Ricky run to the door, but Marcus says they'll get in. Matt shoves the man back and opens the door, yelling for Clair to hurry. She hits a few more walkers before running to the door, pulling a walker out of the way before running in and collapsing. "I said... don't... drop me... asshole..." She chuckles, Matt smiling. "Do you think Jo's okay?" She asks. Jo's truck runs out of gas and she gets out, walking down a street in town. She sees a woman and recognizes Rebecca. She asks if she's okay and Rebecca says yes. "But you aren't, Josephine." Jo is about to ask what she means when a group of townspeople walk out with guns, one man grabbing her. "You're coming with us." Jo screams in horror as she is dragged away to a car and pushing into the trunk. They get in the vehicle and drive off. Other Cast Co-Starring *Kristine Sutherland as Rebecca Rosenburg *Susan Sarandon as Edith Roberts (Zombified) Deaths *Elyse Brown (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Elyse Brown. *Jo Daniels escapes the farm and gets to town for help but is taken by a group of civilians. *Linda's first zombie kill is her own daughter. Category:Land of the Walking Dead Category:Episodes